Mage Arena
The Mage Arena is a members-only minigame in which the player must travel to the Mage Arena in the deep Wilderness and fight Kolodion, the master of battle magic. To fight in the arena requires level 60 Magic, and the ability to kill increasingly difficult monsters using only magic. Beginning the Mage Arena Players with level 60 or higher Magic can begin the Mage Arena! Head out into level 56 Wilderness to start, but watch out for player-killers. Right north of the actual Mage Arena is a little broken down house. Use a knife or a weapon which has the 'slash' attack style to cut down the webs in the house. Once the two webs have been cut, pull the lever on the wall of the house to be teleported into a small cave. In here is a rune store, a bank, and Kolodion, the non-player character who must be talked to in order to start the Mage Arena minigame. Kolodian will also be fought during the minigame, so just talk to him to begin. After a long dialog, and you will end up fighting him. Battling Kolodion Kolodion changes form as the fight progresses, at the start he appears in the form you see him when you speak to him. After defeating this form, he transforms into an ogre type creature. Despite being in melee range, this form, and all forms afterwards are magic based, meaning the Protect from Magic prayer makes you invincible to his attacks. The next form is a giant frost spider, next is a ghost, and the last is a black demon. For all of these battles it is recommended to use the strongest spell possible. As each form changes, the Hitpoints of the form increases. With prayer and decent food the battles are fairly easy to win. Reward Once Kolodion is defeated, the minigame ends and players will be teleported out of the arena, and Kolodion will congratulate them on a fight well fought. He will then ask players to choose their God. To do this, head into the nearby 'Sparkling pool' and you will come out near a staff merchant. Head past him into the room with the 3 god statues. Now choose your God and pray at the relevant statue. Players will then receive one of the God capes, determined by which god is prayed to. After receiving the cape, head back and speak to the merchant to receive one of the God staves, which will be the partner to the cape. To unlock the god spells and use them outside of the arena, they must be cast 100 times inside the arena. To obtain other god staves to cast other god spells outside the arena, talk to the merchant who will charge 80,000 coins as a fee for the staff and cast the spell 100 times in the arena. God staves cannot be wielded with the cape of another god, for example, the Saradomin cape may not be worn while wielding a Guthix staff. The capes are used to cast the Charge spell at level 80+ Magic, and can be changed by praying at the desired god's statue. The staves are shown below. Charging Spells If you want to charge spells, you have to cast them 100 times inside the arena. During the time that you are fighting Kolodion, you are free from all PKers, but now, you are vulnerable. While in the mage arena casting the spells, you will not be attacked by the God that's cape you are wearing. The others will attack you, but it is a single combat zone, so if you're fighting a mage you're safe. It is recommended to bring prayer pots and food, as the spells you are casting and that they are casting on you can hit up to 20. Once you have charged a spell (cast it 100 times) you will receive a message saying you are now able to cast the spell outside the arena. You probably won't be able to see the message, as you will be fighting. Congratulations! Player killing The Mage Arena bank is often called Mage bank. It is also called the wildy bank due to the fact it is the only bank in the entire Wilderness. This makes the Mage Arena an extremely popular player killing spot, as well as a place where players can train the god spells. Players training spells here are usually afraid to go out due to the fact that the god spells require blood runes, making them expensive. Player killers often use the Tele Block spell here to prevent players from pulling the lever and escaping. Category:Minigames Category:Wilderness Category:Buildings